<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starts with a Bet by MamaMars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696578">Starts with a Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMars/pseuds/MamaMars'>MamaMars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lyvia, lyon doesnt know what he got himself into but juvia helps make him feel better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMars/pseuds/MamaMars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyon loses a bet to Gray, and now has to face his punishment. Luckily for him, Juvia is there to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starts with a Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyon couldn’t remember how it had come to this, just that it had started with a bet he made. A bet with <em> Gray </em>. A spur of the moment decision and most likely over something dumb. He made it during his last visit to Fairy Tail, a place he found himself going to whenever he had the chance.</p>
<p>The first time it happened Sherria had wanted to visit her dear friend Wendy and he offered to accompany her. He vaguely remembers giving an excuse about how traveling in pairs was a good idea. But they both knew the <em> real </em> reason he wanted to go. To see <em> her </em>, and since then he’s found himself at the Fairy Tail guild more and more.</p>
<p>However, his last visit had been the worst by far. Why? Because <em> she </em> was busy on a job, and that meant he couldn’t talk to her, let alone get to see her. The thought of her alone made Lyon want to gush, but he stopped himself. He was supposed to be angry right now since that day was also when he made that awful bet. And lost.</p>
<p>He blamed Gray. For all of it. And he didn’t need a reason. </p>
<p>However, that was in the past, he lost the bet and now it was time to face whatever punishment Gray had in store for him. He dreaded having to step foot into that cursed guild hall. Lyon thought about simply not showing up but decided against it; he didn’t want to be accused of running away from his problems, especially from something as trivial as this. But still, for the first time he hoped that a certain water mage was away on a job...</p>
<p>And all hope vanished the moment he stepped in. Her long blue curls were quick to grab his attention, and it took everything in him to not just turn around and walk back home. But he made a deal and had to stick to his word. <em> Unfortunately </em>. He was still at odds with what he should do. Maybe take his chance to go talk to her before having to do... whatever he had to. Or maybe just this once try and avoid her like the plague? She still didn’t seem to notice him walk in. Lyon looked around the large guildhall and saw no sign of his rival. Maybe he wasn’t -</p>
<p>“Hey! You actually showed up.”</p>
<p>Lyon felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked over to see none other than Gray, wearing a smug look on his face that made Lyon groan. <em> What a punk.  </em></p>
<p>“Yes, well, I’m not one to go against my word.” He gave the younger man a look and crossed his arms in annoyance. “So hurry up and tell me, I don’t have all day you know.”</p>
<p>Gray rolled his eyes. “Calm down. All I want is a picture.” </p>
<p>Lyon eyed him wearily. “A picture of what exactly?”</p>
<p>“A picture of you...” Gray’s grin grew. “...in this.” And tossed Lyon the item he pulled out.</p>
<p>Lyon instinctively caught the clothing piece and immediately wanted to drop it, embarrassed. <em>No</em> <em>way. I can’t.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> . . . . </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he really couldn’t. Lyon looked down at his chest in frustration. The loose garment hanging by his shoulders. How did women manage to put these on everyday? He let out a heavy sigh. Of course Gray would choose something like this. Making him wear a <em> bra </em>of all things. It was light pink lined with black lace. He couldn’t even put it on. </p>
<p>“Any day now!”</p>
<p>Lyon huffed in annoyance at Gray’s voice through the door and once again tried to hook the garment from the back. The sooner this was over with the better. He watched himself struggle through the mirror in the room.<em> Was there some sort of trick to this? </em> </p>
<p>Just then he heard a knocking at the door and it slowly opened.</p>
<p>“Damn It Gray! I said I’ll be out once I-“</p>
<p>Lyon turned only to find his long time crush instead.</p>
<p>“J-Juvia I-“</p>
<p>He quickly covered his chest with his arms in embarrassment. He could feel his face heat up and could only imagine how much of a fool he must look.</p>
<p>Juvia stepped inside and closed the door behind her, but she hadn’t laughed, instead she gave him a worried smile.</p>
<p>“Juvia thought that maybe Lyon needed some help.”</p>
<p>“Well I-“ He did and he couldn’t deny that. Lyon looked in her direction again and sighed. “Yes I do.” After all, how could he say no to a face like that?</p>
<p>She made her way to him and gently moved his arms away from his chest and her touch made him relax instantly. He turned around so she could reach his back, watching her through the mirror at his side. She was able to hook the bra quickly and better adjusted the straps so they didn’t dig into his shoulders. He didn’t even know there <em> was </em> a way to fix that. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. <em> This isn’t so bad </em>.</p>
<p>That was when Juvia decided to snap one of the straps against his skin and he let out a small yelp in surprise. </p>
<p>“Lyon needs to stop making such silly bets with Gray,” her face was unamused as she scolded him. </p>
<p>Lyon was about to respond, but stopped, giving her a small apologetic smile instead. After all, she had a point, if he hadn’t made that bet he wouldn’t be in this situation right now. However, he had a bit of a habit of making bets with his old friend. Lyon didn’t always lose them, but he admitted he was having a bit of an unlucky streak recently. </p>
<p>He stepped closer to the mirror and groaned at the sight. He felt like an <em> idiot </em>. He glanced over in Juvia’s direction for her reaction only to see her covering her mouth behind her hand trying to keep from laughing aloud. And struggling to do so.</p>
<p>Lyon let out a deep sigh, “Go ahead.” And that was the cue for Juvia to burst into a fit of giggles. He made a face of fake annoyance and that seemed to make her laugh even more and he couldn’t help but smile too. She always had that effect on him.</p>
<p>Hearing her laughter was different from hearing the laughter of others though, and his smile began to fade as he looked back to his ridiculous reflection. He had to get it over with.</p>
<p>Seeing his sudden change of mood, Juvia quieted down but still wore a smile on her face. She came up beside him and gave his arm a hug as she looked up at him. Lyon tried not to look her in the eye because if he did he knew he’d just melt, but unfortunately for him having her so close had the exact same effect.</p>
<p>“Juvia thinks Lyon is still cute even when he’s wearing a silly bra.” </p>
<p>Lyon blushed and gave a nervous laugh. “It’s alright Juvia, you don’t have to make up stuff for me.”</p>
<p>Juvia’s smile turned into a grumpy pout. She let go of his arm to put her hands on her hips, “Are you calling Juvia a liar?”</p>
<p>“No! Of course not!” Lyon looked over at his reflection again, “it’s just... well let’s just say I don’t exactly feel <em> cute </em> at the moment.” </p>
<p>Juvia got his attention again when she held his hand. “Aw Lyon, what Juvia meant was that you shouldn’t feel embarrassed.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. “If you act like it’s a punishment, it will feel like one too.” </p>
<p>Lyon blinked in thought. He supposed it didn’t hurt to try, at least for her. Sure he absolutely loathed the bra wrapped around his chest, but maybe he could make the most of it. <em> After all she did call me cute. </em>He looked down at where her hand held his, “You mean that?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Juvia means everything she says.”</p>
<p>“So you really think I’m cute? Even like this?” Lyon stepped back for her to get a better look at his whole appearance. He was wearing his usual bottom attire and was shirtless save for the lacy garment. The sight of him like this wasn’t foreign to her but there was something different about seeing him like this alone in the small room.</p>
<p>However before she could feel embarrassed, he posed with one hand behind his head and the other by his side. He looked at Juvia with a sly smile which made her burst into giggles once again. He stepped closer to her and she composed herself still smiling brightly.</p>
<p>“Yes, Juvia thinks this bra suits Lyon well.” She patted where the bra was on his chest, taking a look at how his guild mark peeked underneath it. She blushed at how close she had gotten to him.</p>
<p>With a sudden wave of courage, Lyon leaned closer to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you.” He might have looked like an idiot but at least he didn’t feel like one anymore. “Alright, time to get this over with.” Juvia nodded in agreement and walked with him to the door.</p>
<p>When he stepped into the main room where the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards were, Lyon heard whistles and laughter around him with some confused looks in the mix. He walked with his head held high however, remembering what Juvia had told him, and reached Gray’s table with a confident smile. Gray was taking a swig of his drink when he looked over and nearly spat everything out. </p>
<p>“It seems I’ve rendered you speechless.” Lyon looked down at the younger man with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>Gray wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laughed. “Yeah right, I’m just surprised you went through with it.” He stood so he could be at eye level with Lyon. “I was starting to think you jumped out the window.” </p>
<p>“Tch, only you would think of making such a cowardly move.” Lyon narrowed his eyes in a challenge. Gray’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but before he could snap something back Lyon continued, “You said you wanted a photo so, come on. Here I am.” To emphasize his point, he stepped back and raised his hands out, turning around to give everyone a better view. </p>
<p>Gray just rolled his eyes and eventually smiled. “Yeah, well I decided I’d rather not remember whatever <em> this </em> is.” and gestured toward Lyon. The other man was about to respond before they were both interrupted.</p>
<p>“Gray! Your shirt!” shouted an annoyed Erza from a couple tables down. Sure enough there were now two half naked men standing in the middle of the guild hall. Both ice mages stilled in sudden fear. However she seemed to pay Lyon no mind as she looked at Gray, hands on her hips. “This is how you choose to represent Fairy Tail in front of company?” The man in question gave her a confused look.</p>
<p>This made Natsu laugh out loud, “Maybe it’s Gray who should be wearing the bra instead.” He continued to laugh and soon Gray and him were fighting with Erza on the way to break it up.</p>
<p>Lyon knew his own guild could have their own moments of insanity, but Fairy Tail was on a different level. He heard Juvia sigh beside him before looking at her guild members with a fond smile. The whole situation had reminded Lyon about something he had been meaning to ask her.</p>
<p>He looked over at her and her blue eyes met his green. “I was wondering if maybe you would want to come and visit my guild sometime?”</p>
<p>Juvia gave him a wide smile and hugged his arm tightly. “Aww, Juvia would love to!” </p>
<p>He blushed and gave his own bright smile as well. </p>
<p>Lyon may have lost the bet, but after that day he felt like he won something else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol so this is my first time ever posting my writing. I love Lyvia ;;<br/>Also this whole fic was based on a drawing I made in response to a joke about moobs and the need for bras.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>